Please Don't Forget Me
by AnneMaire95
Summary: Hermione and Ron had finally shared their kiss; the kiss they had been waiting for-7 years in the making. But when an accident occurs and Ron forgets everything about her, their relationship is forever changed.
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT STORY:**_ _This story begins during the battle of Hogwarts(Harry, Ron, and Hermione's 7th year of hogwarts). The beginning of the first chapter takes place in the chamber of secrets, when Ron and Hermione go down to collect the basilisk fangs to destroy the horcroxes with. (Ron and Hermione have just destroyed the horcroxe in the chamber of secrets) Fred __**DOES NOT**__ die in this version. Also, my story doesn't really follow the 7th book for the most part. Ron and Hermione are in the chamber of secrets for the ending part of the battle. sorry if that is confusing. p.s. my spelling is horrid, and for that I am sorry. Im in search for a beta at the moment, if you have any advice about a beta, PLEASE PM ME. _

**Prologue**

He studied the girl beside him. She never failed to amaze him, that was for certain. He looked at her ratted hair, soaked clothing, and scratched face feeling nothing but an indescribable amount of happiness. He gently pulled her closer so that their faces were only inches from one another.

Their eyes locked for a moment before leaning into a kiss. It was tender and innocent, filled with longing and desire. Ron couldn't help but smile as he felt Hermione's soft lips pressed against his; this moment was years in the making, he had imagined it over a thousand times, but the kiss was more than he had ever expected.

A loud tumbling sound shattered the moment and quickly brought them both back to reality. Hermione's eyes sprang open first, and she jumped back on instinct. Horror flooded both bodies as they watched the parts of the ceiling crash down onto him.

"RONALD! NO!" She screamed helplessly; rushing to the spot they had stood only seconds before.

He heard her voice and tried to cry out to her, but couldn't manage a response. Then slowly, everything went black.

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting on the chamber's cold, damp floor, slowly rocking herself back and forth with her face buried deep in her knees. She had managed to remove all of the stone that had fallen on Ron, but she was too shaken to produce any proper spells. The only thing that kept her from completely losing it was the small rising and falling of Ron's chest every few seconds.<p>

He had been out for nearly three hours, and by the silence from above she figured the battle had come to an end.

_Please don't take him from me_, she silently prayed. _Not yet, don't take him from us. _

A small grunt escaped Ron's wounded body, and Hermione's head snapped up quickly. At first she thought it was her imagination, but slowly, another grunt came from the body two feet away from her.

Instantly Hermione jumped up and threw herself onto Ron. She rapped her arms around his neck and cried into his chest.

"Oh Ron, I was so worried. How could we have been so careless. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you..." The rest of her sentence was drowned by her sobs.

Ron opened one eye, adjusting to the dim lighting. Slowly he allowed the other eye to open and noticed the young girl on top of him. He was puzzled as to why the girl was crying on him, and even more confused when she spoke his name. He managed the strength to sit up, gently trying to push the strange girl off of his chest.

"Erm..excuse me-" His voice was dry and raspy. He made a noise to clear it, causing the girl with the frizzy brown hair to loosen her grip and stare at him. She wore the same confused face he assumed he had.

"Ronald, what's-what's wrong?" Hermione asked cautiously. She inched away from him when she noticed the fear in his eyes.

" I, er...Do I-do we, know each other?" Ron asked as nicely as he could. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the girl, but he was unsure of how to respond to the incident.

"What?" She asked surprised. Fresh tears were threatening to escape at any moment as her mind began to figure out what was happening. _He doesn't remember me..._

"Do you not know who I am?" Hermione's voice cracked as she watched his expression change from fear to pity, confirming what she had suspected.

Ron rubbed the back of his head awkwardly; he was upsetting her and he didn't know what to do. Clearly she was mistaking him for someone else. _Maybe one of my brothers?_ He wondered. The girl began to cry again, causing the situation to become more uncomfortable.

Ron stood up and reached out a hand to the crying girl. She looked at him; something in her eyes made him pull his hand back to his side. She looked at him with desperation. It was becoming too much, and he was feeling incredibly weak and strange as it was. He just needed to find his family, then he could help this girl.

"Do you happen to know where I could find my mum? Or anyone in my family?" He asked shyly. The girl just continued to study him and he felt pressured. _What's her problem?_

Hermione took a deep breath and rose to her feet. She closed her eyes and took one more deep breath before opening. _He hit his head Hermione, of course he's confused. Just take him to his family, and everything will be fine in a few moments. He couldn't forget you forever, so stop fretting over silly things. _Hermione told herself.

"Yes, I'll take you to them," She stated, extending her hand towards him.

He took it hesitantly, and kept his eyes focused away from her face. Hermione felt a bang in her heart at this gesture of discomfort, but shook it off.

"Alright, well follow me," she managed to say as she led the way back up to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>As they entered the Great Hall, Ron noticed the large group of Weaslys and relaxed a little bit. He studied his surroundings. <em>You know where you are Ron, you're at Hogwarts. Try to remember. Why does everyone seem upset and hurt? Think hard Ron. <em>

Ron's thoughts were cut off as he noticed the boy who was approaching them.

"HARRY POTTER?" Ron yelled.

Harry smiled as he quickened his pace to his two best friends. His grin grew as he took notice of the fact they were holding hands. _FINALLY_, he thought

Ron's face of excitement quickly changed to terror as Harry hugged him.

"Erm...what are you doing?" Ron asked as he pushed the boy off of him.

Harry was hurt, _was Ron joking around or had something happened? _He looked at Hermione and tried to read her eyes, but had no time to annalize it.

"I'm a big fan and all, but I'm not really the hugging type. I don't allow my mum to hug me, let alone a complete stranger. No offense.." Ron stated quietly.

Harry's eyes widened. He was still looking at Hermione, and she nodded as if to say 'The same thing happened to me when I tried. I'll explain later'. Tears once again sprung to her eyes, and Harry's heart broke for her. He knew she loved Ron more than anything else in the world, and to have him not have a clue of who she was was horrid.

Ron gently pulled his hand out of the girl's grip and starred at the two strangers. They were acting so...weird. _Or maybe you're the one acting weird_, Ron considered to himself. He shook his head. This was nonsense. He needed to talk to his family.

He took one last look at the famous Harry Potter, and the bushied haired girl and walked toward his family. He had managed to walk three feet when Ginny took notice of him and screamed. Every Weasley turned around and gasped as they saw him approach.

Ron became even more confused. Surely they were not looking at him so strangely. Before he could consider it, his mum engulfed him in a giant hug.

"Oh Ronald Weasley! Where have you been? We were worried sick. Oh Merlin, look at you. Are you alright?" She asked in a panic tone.

"Yeah mum, I think. My head hurts though, along with every other inch of my body."

He had not seen the girl and Harry walk up behind him and he was startled when his mother seemed to know them both.

"Oh Hermione! My poor thing! Are you alright? We were so worried about you and Ronald. I began to start thinking the worst had occurred..." Her voice cracked and tears leaked from her eyes.

Before Hermione could respond, Ron spoke.

"Mum, you know her?" Every Weasley stopped moving and looked at Ron to make sure they had heard correctly.

"Ron are you saying you don't know who she is?" Fred asked astonished.

"Yeah mate, you've fancied her for about 7 years now" George piped up.

Molly glared at them both. "Now Hush! This is serious! Ginny, dear, could you please go grab a healer? Quickly, Quickly. Come Ron, let's have a look. Take a seat. Please Ronald do not make me ask twice. Take a seat. You do have a rather large pump on your head now don't you. Ron, Ron, please stay focused. What all do you remember?"

Ron shrugged. What a ridiculous question to ask. He remembered everything. didn't he?

A crowd had formed around Ron as the healer appeared with Ginny. The healer, a tall, skinny man in his thirties examined and questioned Ron for forty-five minutes, making 'ah ha' and 'hmmm' noises with every response Ron gave.

"Well," He finally said. "It seems to me that this young man has Amnesia. I can't say how long it will last, or what all he has forgotten, but I do know that it depends souly on the case. Some forms are quite serious, while others last only a few days. The only thing I can suggest is slowly easing him back into things he does not remember. Have all important family members and friends around constantly, so he can readjust to it."

"Will his whole memory come back then?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I honestly can't say Miss, and I am very sorry that I can't. Some things he may never remember...only time will tell..." His voice trailed off.

As he walked away, Ron turned toward the girl again and watched as her eyes flooded themselves with tears and she leaned into Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that this is rather short, but I didn't want to make it too long for the prologue. I needed something short to see if anyone was interested.<strong>

**Comments and reviews are always wanted and accepted :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**alright everyone, **_before the story starts there a few things I would like to point out to make the reading easier._

_From now on, every other chapter will be in the perspective of either Ron or Hermione. Since Ron mostly referres to them(Harry&Hermione) as "strange girl" and "boy", I feel it would be easier if i didnt jump from hermione, to ron, to harry(maybe), and back to ron. So this is how it will be. __**HOWEVER **__some chapters may be divided into different perspectives, but I will do my best to make it easy to notice. _

_**enjoy and review :)**_

It had been two weeks since the battle of Hogwarts, and the burrow was ready to burst at the seams. Due to the healer's strict orders, Bill and Fleur, Persey, Charlie, Fred and George, along with Hermione and Harry were forced to move in.

Mrs. Weasley did her best to keep Ron away from things that would confuse him, so the family didn't attend any funerals, with the exseption of Tonks and Lupin. Molly seemed paranoyed about Ron, and anytime anyone would mention his relationship with Hermione, Molly would quickly hush then and change the subject.

Though this aggravated Hermione, she knew it was best to not say anything until things had settled down more. But the harder she tried to pretend nothing was there between the two of them, the worse she felt. She found herself constantly excusing herself from the room in order to shed a few tears before returning. This left the house just as worried for Hermione as they were for Ron.

It was early morning, and Hermione and Harry were huddled close together at the breakfast table. Harry was taking Ron's memory loss much better than Hermione, and it seemed any time he would try to mention it to her, she would break into a fit of tears.

"Hermione, listen to me. Ron loves you. You cannot forget that. He will come around eventually. Sooner, if not later, you'll see. But you have got to pull yourself together, not just for Ron, but for yourself. You can't let this keep getting to you, it won't get you anywhere. In fact, I think it might be making things worse and more awkward. Mrs Weasley has enough to worry about as it is," Harry mumbled in a hushed tone.

"Harry you don't get it," Hermione spat at him. She didn't mean to get so flustered about it, but at the same time it was insulting that he would even try to tell her to control her emotions. "Maybe you do, on some level. But at the same time you don't. Imagine if it had been Ginny that lost her memory and looked at you with confusion each time you entered the room. I know you're trying to comfort me, but don't. Believe it or not I'm trying to pull myself together. But-"

She wasn't able to finish because a sound from the door startled her. Harry and Hermione looked up to see Ron standing there, his cheeks the colour of a tomato.

"I er...I'm sorry, I'll just-" Ron made to turn and leave, but before he could Hermione spoke.

"No. It's fine, I was just, um, leaving. I'll see you later Harry," She stood from her spot at the table and walked towards the door.

As she pushed it open she turned to Ron and managed a smile. _He loves you, He loves you, He loves you_, Hermione tried to convince herself as she walked through the door.

When the door closed, her eyes once again filled with tears. _Why did this have to be so hard? No. Don't start this; remember what Harry had said. Pull yourself everyone in this house you are okay. _She wiped away the wavering tears on her cheeks and made her way up the stairs and locked herself Ginny's bedroom.

* * *

><p>Hermione had managed to avoid everyone for the majority of the day, but when she heard Molly's voice call to everyone that it was time for dinner, she knew that she could no longer stay cooped up in the room.<p>

It took all her effort to close the book she was reading, rise from her bed and walk down the stairs. She stopped on the stairs when she saw Fred and George exit their room and join her.

"Hey 'mione. Why the long face?" Fred greeted.

His smile and light heartedness caused her to return a small grin. When Fred saw that her smile did not reach her eyes, he felt a pang of guilt and turned to his twin.

"Erm, I think what my idiot, but incredibly handsome, twin was trying to say was You look lovely," George stated as he scowlded Fred for his joking.

Usually the two were no stop with witty comments, but they had learned to be extra careful about what they said around Hermione these last few weeks. Hermione felt a smile grow on her face without effort. _Leave it to the twins to cheer me up. _

"So 'moine, since all three of us are late to dinner, why don't we escort you?" Fred asked, raising his eyebrows in a flirtatious manor. Hermione scowled at him, but accepted an arm from each twin.

As they entered the kitchen, Hermione's heart sank to her stomach as she looked at Ron. Fred and George seemed to sense her pain, and George quickly escorted her to her seat, while Fred took the seat on the left side of her.

Once Hermione had sat down, George took the open seat to Hermione's right. And smiled at Ron, who was seated directly across from George.

As dinner progressed, Hermione felt the tight knot in her stomach loosen a little as she listened to the days each Weasley had. Just as Molly had gotten up to bring desert, Ron leaned across the table, and tried to manage a whisper to George.

"So are you and Hermione dating? Is that how we know her? Or is she dating Fred?" Although to him his question was innocent, and meant as small talk, it caused the whole table to go silent. George felt his face become hot as his eyes glanced over at Hermione then at Fred, searching for an answer.

"Well um, you see actually she's basically y-" George began.

"Just a family friend." Molly finished for him. She glared at George as she returned to the table with a chocolate pie.

Hermione, Fred, George, and Ron were all the brightest shade of red. Hermione could feel her tears well up in her eyes and she quietly excused herself from the table and rushed into the bathroom just as the tears began to fall.

_So much for being strong Hermione_, she thought to herself as tears ran down her face.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and Hermione figured it was either Harry or Ginny coming to check on her. As she opened the door, much to her surprise, she saw it was Fred with a pained and worried look on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry he did that. I'm not going to pretend I know how it feels, because I don't. Not a clue. But I do know that it hurts. You wouldn't be human if this didn't upset you," Fred stated in a soothing voice. "And mum is just trying to protect him. Just remember deep down that he loves you."

Hermione found herself rapped in his arms, sobbing into his chest. She gasped for air as she let the tears fall one by one, not at all ashamed that she was soaking Fred's shirt.

"I-I just cant take... I need-need him to look at methewayheusedto..." Hermione's words became scrabbled as she sucked air in, trying to calm herself.

Fred gently rubbed his hands through her hair, hushing her from continuing to speak. It broke his heart to see her like this. It pained him as much as it would if it were Ginny in this position instead of Hermione. He wanted desperately to comfort her, but this was not his strong suit. So instead, he lead her to the couch and placed her head in his lap and continued to do the best he could to sooth her.

Hermione found herself relax at his touch and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you.." She whispered just as she dozed off.

* * *

><p>All throughout the night, Hermione's mind showed parts of old memories. All these memories included Ron; it was like a slide-show of their relationship as it progressed. Her body twitched as her mind led her into the final memory.<p>

_Ron leaned in to kiss her. Holding her close. She felt butterflies in her stomach as her lips met his. She felt as though she was floating on a cloud, watching the whole thing from somewhere above. She felt as Ron smiled against her lips, and felt herself blush. Then it happened. The crumbling sound, as she jumped backwards-leaving Ron as the ceiling came down onto his body. _

Hermione woke with a start, covered head to toe in sweat. She sat up quickly as her eyes registered her surroundings. She was no longer in the living room on Fred's lap. _Ginny's room, _She thought as she let out a loud sigh. By the darkness in the room, she figured it was only around midnight, but she realized there was no way she would be going back to sleep anytime soon.

Rising out of bed quietly, as to not wake Ginny who was sound asleep in the bed next to her, Hermione grabbed her wand and tiptoed to the door. She tensed as the door gave a squeak as it opened, but relaxed when she saw the noise had not affected Ginny.

She made her way down to the kitchen and looked at the clock. It read 1:30 exactly. _Well I was close enough, _she thought as she took a seat at the table.

She fought back tears as the memories from the dream remerged. She shook her head and let out a deep sigh. She jumped from her seat when she heard the door open.

"Ron..." She whispered as she stared at the person who had just walked through the door.

"Yeah,er..couldn't sleep either?" He flashed an awkward smile while he asked.

Hermione found herself laughing as she shook her head; it felt good to hear him talk to her normally for once.

"So listen," Ron started as he sat down in the nearest seat. "I didn't mean to upset you at dinner. I just assumed-"

"No, don't apologize. You didn't know. And honestly, it doesn't really matter..." Hermione assured him.

Ron nodded.

The room became deathly silent as the two looked at each other. For a moment Hermione could have sworn she saw the old Ron come back to her, but that quickly fadded as he stood from his seat.

"You don't have to go. I mean you can if you want to, but we could talk for awhile if you'd like," Hermione mumbled.

Ron looked at her, and Hermione saw another sparkle in his eyes, as if he remember-if only for a moment-who she really was.

"Actually I think I'm goin' to head back up to bed. Mum doesn't like when I wonder around at night."

Hermione watched as the door closed, leaving her once again alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, that was the last short chapter I'm going to be writing, so expect the rest to be fairly long. Chapter two is when the big parts of the story start happening, like how the family(Hermione and Harry included) start to find ways to make Ron remember the things he has forgotten. Sorry if this post^ and the prologue were boring, but I felt it was necessary to show the struggles Hermione is facing right now. <strong>

**I love comments and reviews, thanks to all those who commented; Hope to hear some more :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for all the reviews. **I really appreciate it! But, bad news(kinda): I was able to update my first two chapters(well the prologue&Chap one) within a day, but that's going to change starting next week. This past week was my first week of school, so I had time to upload the stories, but sadly that's going to change this coming week. Ill try to update _at least_ once a week. Once again, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! :)

**Also, **This chapter is in the perspective of Ron AND Hermione(first ron, then midway through it changes to hermione), and it starts off right where chapter one left off, except now its from Ron's view of things. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Ron turned from the door, his heart aching for a reason he did not understand. When he looked at the girl, he felt as though something was missing, but try as he might, he couldn't figure out why.<p>

He slowly made his way up the stairs, once again trying to figure out the strange feeling he had for the girl he barley knew. None of it made sense, and his family sure wasn't helping with the missing pieces. Ron shook his head, this was too deep of thinking for this hour of the morning. He opened the door to the room and made his way to his bed. He glanced over at the black haired boy lying in the bed next to him. He felt the same emptiness when he looked at the boy, but it wasn't on the same level and he did not understand.

He let out a big sigh, _come on Ron, if you want answers you know this is the way you will get some,_ he prepped himself.

He sat up in bed, propping his arm up to hold his head on and cleared his throat loudly. The boy in the bed stirred, and rolled over onto his other side.

"Pst.._harry_," he whispered. When the boy did not respond, he spoke a little louder.

"Harry...Harry. HARRY!" He said in a much louder voice, no longer trying to whisper.

The boy flew up in bed, and looked around; clearly startled by the sudden sound of his name being called. When the boy took notice of Ron looking at him, he calmed down a little and eased back into the bed.

"er, yes Ron?" Harry asked in a sleepy voice.

"I...um-I want to know what happened," Ron stated firmly as best as he could.

Harry gave him a suspicious look and sighed.

"Look Ron, I know this must be incredibly aggravating. But Molly-er I mean Mrs. Weasley, said we couldn't discuss these things without her in the room..."

Harry awkwardly scratched his head and avoided Ron's eyes that starred at him with uncertainty.

"Yes well, I know mum. And I know the rules. And Im not even sure if I _want_ to know everything. But please. Fill me on some of the things that happened the last 7 years of my life." Ron pleaded.

Harry felt pity for his best friend, and so he figured there wouldn't be any harm in telling Ron a _few_ major events that had occurred.

"Well alright, lets see. Where would you like to start?" Harry asked as he grabbed for his glasses, placing them on his face.

Ron grew silent for a minute, considering where he wanted to start. _Learn about the friendship you share with him, _Ron decided to himself.

"Start from the first time we met, if you remember."

Harry laughed and pondered for a moment before beginning the long story.

"We first met because I didn't know how to get to platform 9 and 3/4. So your mum helped me, then we just sort of ended up in the same compartment. We ended up buying everything off the trolley and then Herm-" Harry stopped himself before he could continue.

"Then what?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shook his head and adjusted his glasses.

"I er...I think we should be talk about this in the morning," Harry stated quietly.

"But Harry it is morning!" Ron protested.

Harry let out a sigh, but didn't continue his story.

* * *

><p>Ron woke up awhile later and found that the sun was shinning high in the sky. He moaned as he crawled out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. As he entered, he found that the whole family was already there.<p>

Mrs. Weasley was making breakfast as George and Fred plotted ideas for the shop. The girl-Ron had recently figured out her name was indeed Hermione-was hunched over with her nose in a book. Harry was whispering in Ginny's ear, and she was giggling at his remarks. Percy was chatting with Mr. Wealsey about the ministry, while Bill, Charlie, and Fleur chatted about the days events.

Ron took the open seat next to the girl known as Hermione and smiled at her. She made no notice of it, and Ron felt his ears turn red. He must have looked ridiculous, smiling at girl that wasn't paying any attention to him.

Mrs. Weasley made her way over to the table and sat down; flicking her wand at the breakfast as it floated toward everyone who was seated.

As everyone dug into their meals, Ron cleared his throat and jumped at his next chance to get information.

"So...uh..I was wondering if any of you could give me information about my relationship with Hermione.." Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Hermione looked up from her book, blushing. Everyone was silent and looked from Mrs. Weasley, to Hermione, to Ron.

Mrs. Weasley starred at him with her jaw dropped, her food and fork midair. Mr. Weasley eyed his wife nervously and stood from the table.

"Look at the time, I've got to get to work," He kissed Molly on the cheek before walking out the door and apparating.

The kitchen was filled with completely silent as they waited for Mrs. Weasley to speak. She finally found her voice and looked at Ron sympathetically.

"Oh dear, you don't need to worry yourself with unnecessary information. When the time comes, you will remember," She said sweetly.

Ron felt himself grow angry with his mum. Before he could open his mouth to argue, someone else shot up from the table and slammed his fist into it.

"'Unnecessary information' 'UNNECESSARY INFORMATION?' MUM HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM! CONSIDERING HERMIONE IS SITTING IN THIS VERY ROOM! HOW SELFISH CAN YOU BE?" Percy started to shout. "Afraid he's going to leave once he remembers everything, are you? Think you can keep him here forever if he doesn't remember? that's just SICK. Bloody hell mum, this is HIS life. how can you sit here and make comments like that and not feel any guilt? HE DESERVES TO KNOW ABOUT HIS _GIRLFRIEND!" _He spat.

Everyone's eyes, with the exception of Molly, widened at the shocking outburst from Percy.

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth, and quickly shut it again as Percy whipped around to become face to face with her.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" He shouted as he shook his finger in his face. "STOP PRETENDING TO BE A GOOD MOTHER, AND START ACTING LIKE ONE!"

With that, he stormed out of the back door, slamming it shut as he left. Moments later there was a loud _CRACK. _And once again the kitchen grew silent.

Mrs. Weasley's face was torn between rage and sadness. She was shaking head to toe, and had tears on the verge of falling.

"He's right you know," Fred and George mumbled under their breath.

Mrs. Weasley sadness disappeared and was replaced completely with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed. "OUT! GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!"

* * *

><p>Fred, George, and Ron were seated in the living room. The rest of the house had quickly evacuated after Mrs. Weasley's meltdown.<p>

Ron was sitting an the old chair, picking at the fabric. _Well that went well,_ Ron thought sarcastically. He had only witnessed Percy lose complete control a few times, but he had never seen his mum become speechless. He felt guilty for starting a fight, but at the same time, he knew it wasn't entirely his fault.

Fred's voice pulled him out of thought, and he looked up at his brothers who were both seated on the couch.

"What?" Ron asked confused.

"I said, don't feel bad about what happened. Percy was right. Maybe he didn't do it the _right_ way, but at least he stood up for you." Fred explained.

Ron studied his brother to make sure he was serious. when he didn't say anything, Fred continued.

"She really does love you, ya know? She's put up with SO much. Not just right now, but for the longest time. I know you don't remember, but there were times when you were horrid to her."

Ron was speechless. Fred was _never_ this serious. Ever.

"Shut your mouth Ron, it looks quite disgusting. Honestly," George said.

Ron noticed his mouth was open and quickly smashed it shut.

"Yeah ickie Ronniekins. You'll never when 'mione back that way," Fred stated flatly.

And as quick as it came, it was gone; Fred and George were back to the joking selves that had always been.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ginny were locked away in the room they were sharing. Hermione was sobbing into GInny's shoulder as Ginny comforted her with soothing words.<p>

Ginny understood Hermione's heartbreak, for she had had her fair share of heartbreak when Harry had left her last year. But she knew her heartbreak was nothing compared to Hermione.

"Its-not-fair...she-I...Percy.." Hermione choked out in between sobs. Ginny hugged her friend.

"It's okay 'mione. It'll be okay. I promise. He loves you," Ginny said sweetly.

Hermione pushed her away.

"Stop. I'm so tired of people telling me 'oh he loves you it'll be okay'. The _OLD _Ron loved me. This Ron," Hermione pointed to the door as she spoke. "This Ron doesn't even know who I am Ginny."

Ginny gaped at her. She had never thought about it like that, and she was stunned.

"Hermione, I-" she was cut off by the sound of a knock on the door.

"Uh come in," Ginny said as she cleared her throat.

Both girls were surprised when it was Ron that walked through the door.

"Uh, Mind if I talk to Hermione for a minute," He looked around nervously. "Alone." He added when he saw that Ginny wasn't moving from her spot.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff Hanger ;) <strong>While I was writing this, I thought it was going to be _much_ longer, but the more I wrote, the more I realized that there was too many things happening that if I made it longer, it would be more confusing. I hope that makes sense. And I'll try to update once more before the weekend is over, because Im not sure Ill be able to update this coming week at all /:

well thanks again for all the reviews! Keep them coming! :)


	4. Chapter 3

**All right, **first off, I want to apologize for the disappointment I gave some of you reviewers by not showing Ron's feelings enough. I was going to put his feelings into the beginning of this chapter, because this chapter was going to show the efforts both Ron and Hermione are going to start making for one another. So I'm sorry /: I should have made that more clear for you. This chapter may be confusing its starting off with Ron standing outside of Ginny's bedroom right before he walked in and asks to speak to hermione alone, so I hope it makes sense.

**To Alquimista**: I am aware that Hermione isn't any better than Ron, that wasn't my intention and I'm sorry you read it that way. But It's impossible to deny that Ron has been incredibly horrible to her throughout their years. _**ex: yule ball, their 6th year, when he left her while they were searching for horcroxes, etc. **_In my mind, those _are_ horrid things, but that's just my opinion. I hope you enjoy this story regardless of that though.

**And thanks to all my other reviews****, **_**I LOVE YOU GUYS 3**_

But enjoy and please review.

**ALSO I WON'T BE UPDATING UNTIL **_**NEXT **_**WEEKEND. Im so very sorry. **

* * *

><p>Ron stood outside of Ginny's door. He could hear Hermione's voice rising as she spoke to Ginny. The words she spoke stung, and he wasn't sure why. He considered turning around and coming back at another time, but he knew that he had to get it over with. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath in. <em>You can do this Ron, <em>He told himself as his right hand reached up and lightly knocked on the door.

"Uh come in," He heard Ginny say, and he slowly turned the doorknob.

He instantly regretted his decision to confront Hermione tonight. Both girls starred at him wide-eyed, their faces were painted with shock. Hermione's face was stained with tears, and he felt his heart sink. He had caused those tears.

"Uh, Mind if I talk to Hermione for a minute," He looked around nervously. "Alone." He added when he saw that Ginny wasn't moving from her spot.

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment, unsure of what to do. When Hermione gave her a tiny nod, she rose from the bed and walked to the door.

"Don't make her cry Ronald. I don't care if you don't remember jack, treat her nicely," She warned as she past him.

Ron swallowed nervously, unsure of whether or not to move from the spot in the doorway, or make his way over to the bed next to Hermione.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked.

Her brown eyes were sparkling with fresh tears, but she managed to force them to stay in her eyes. Ron looked at her and his noticed that his heartbeat began to race. _She really was beautiful,_ Ron thought and couldn't help but smile.

"I just wanted to apologize. For everything," he said as he awkwardly made his way over to the bed. "My mum shouldn't have acted that way, and I shouldn't have put her, or any of you, on the spot. I was curious. I had no idea that you-that we were-"

"We weren't," Hermione finished.

Ron felt an ache in his heart, and he looked at her confused.

"But I thought Percy-"

"It was complicated Ronald, you and I were best friends. But.." Hermione's voice broke and she turned her head as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Hey please don't cry," Ron said comfortingly.

He sat down next to Hermione and placed his hand on her back. Her head snapped up to look at him. Both were surprised by his sudden move and began to blush. Hermione locked eyes with him, and he felt his heart flutter.

"Hermione, I know that I'm not the guy you once knew, and honestly, I can't tell you if that guy will come back. But I want to make an effort-"

"No Ron, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that, I just..I'm upset. Not with you but the situat-"

"You've got to stop cutting me off, and let me finish," Ron said lightly.

Hermione was embarrassed and felt her cheeks flush with colour.

"Sorry, I'll try my best to just listen," She whispered.

Ron nodded before continuing.

"I want to try to get to know you. And I want to be that guy, the guy that loved you and that you loved, if you give me the chance," Ron stated.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but quickly stop herself_. Ron needs to speak Hermione_, she told herself.

"I don't want to go on in life not knowing what _we_ _were_ or what we _could_ be. When Percy told me that you were my girlfriend, I was shocked. Honestly that's all I knew how to feel. I didn't understand why someone so beautiful and smart would _love_ me. But, I dunno. I don't know what I'm trying to say, I just felt like I needed to get this off my chest," Ron finished.

His ears were bright red and he avoided Hermione's eyes. He was terrified of what she would think of him and he was just terrified of her. period. When Hermione hadn't responded after a few moments, Ron began to regret the conversation even more.

_Now you've done it Ron, gone and made yourself look like a fool_, he scolded himself. When he looked back at Hermione, he saw that she was just watching him. Her face was unreadable, which made him even more nervous.

Finally, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she leaned over and placed a small delicate kiss on the side of his cheek. Her lips were soft against his rough skin, and he felt his stomach flutter with butterflies.

"I'd like that," She whispered in his ear before she leaned back.

Ron couldn't help but beam as he felt her breath against his neck. He couldn't explain why he was feeling the way he was and he didn't care.

"So you'll go on a date with me then? Tonight?" Ron asked hopeful.

Hermione looked at him once again in awe. The old Ron would have never had this courage, and she wasn't sure how to react to it.

"A date?" She stupidly asked. "Tonight?"

"Yes a date. How else would I get to know you, certainly not here. And yes tonight, I don't want to waste anymore time avoiding questions I have, and information I need," He responded with a smile.

"Yes. Yes. Alright, well I see you tonight then?" Hermione asked, already beginning to worry about what she would wear.

"I'll pick you up at your bedroom door," Ron smirked as he got up from the bed and walked back to the door.

"8:30," he added before leaving.

* * *

><p>The moment Ginny saw that Ron left her bedroom, she ran towards the door and swung it open.<p>

"DETAILS! NOW!" She shouted happily as she plopped onto the bed next to Hermione.

"Well, come on then! Tell me!" Ginny demanded when Hermione hadn't spoken up.

"He asked me on a date," Hermione quietly replied.

Ginny made no effort to hide her shock. Her jaw dropped instantly and she starred at Hermione with wide eyes.

"No. He didn't. Did he? You can't be serious! Are you? OH THIS IS SO EXCITING!" She squealed.

Hermione laughed at her friend and nodded.

"I couldn't believe it either, but Ginny what am I going to do? I haven't ever been on a date, not unless you count the yule ball but that was nearly three years ago..." Hermione fretted.

"No. No worrying. I'll handle everything! This is so exciting!"

Ginny jumped from the bed, dragging Hermione with her.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked nervously.

"To the bathroom of course, we have to do something with that God awful hair of yours! And put _some _makeup on you," Ginny responded as they headed out the door.

* * *

><p>After three hours of Ginny critiquing Hermione's hair, makeup, and clothes, Hermione was allowed to study herself in the mirror.<p>

_I actually do look quite nice,_ Hermione thought as she examined herself closely.

Ginny had managed to apply a few charms to her hair so that it lay in tamed curls on her shoulder. Her makeup was very light, but highlighted her cheek bones and brown eyes. The outfit was her favourite though. Ginny had found an old white sundress from a few years back, and it seemed to fit Hermione perfectly.

"He's going to love you," Ginny stated from behind.

Hermione turned around and hugged her.

"Thank you," She said.

Before the girls could talk more, there was a light tap on the door, and Hermione felt a small knot in her stomach.

"Come in," She said quietly.

Ron emerged from behind the door, and his ears to dark red as he looked at Hermione.

"Er..You look..." Ron couldn't find his words, for he was completely speechless.

"I think the word you're looking for his beautiful," His sister offered.

Ron gulped and nodded.

"Yes, beautiful."

Hermione felt herself blush and she looked down at the floor.

Ron wasted no time, and quickly walked over and grabbed her hand. When she looked up at him with a shocked expression, he let go of her and took a step back.

"Um, ready to go?" He asked.

"Where exactly are we going?" Hermione questioned.

Ron shrugged and lead the way out the door.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs, Ron instructed Hermione to close her eyes. She reluctantly agreed, and Ron took hold of her hand and led her out the back door.

"Where are we going?" She asked again.

"You'll see. Just one moment. I'll tell you when you can open your eyes," Ron said.

Ron led them to the far end of his backyard, and leaned in to whisper in Hermione's ear.

"Okay, open," He stated.

Hermione eagerly opened her eyes, and found herself completely stunned by the scene.

Ron had set up a small table in the yard, equip with a nice bottle of red wine, salad, spaghetti, and a charmed violin.

Hermione couldn't find words to describe it, so she just smiled at Ron.

He led her to her seat, and after she sat, he sat down in the chair across from her.

"This is just...lovely," Hermione beamed.

Ron smiled back at her.

"I'm glad you like it, I wasn't sure if this was too much for a first date-it is a first date right?" Ron asked, Hermione nodded and so he continued. "But Harry told me it was a perfect idea. He also made fun of me for being so _romantic, _and I kinda have to agree with him on that. I think I went a little overboard..."

Hermione shook her head and laughed.

"No. No. It's perfect."

There was a moment of silence, but for the first time it was not an awkward one. Both were just enjoying the other's company, and felt that words may ruin the feeling both had.

* * *

><p>"So you and Harry are getting along?" Hermione asked as they began to eat.<p>

"Yeah he's great. I wish I remembered about our friendship, but he's in the process of feeling me in on what it was like," Run replied with a mouth full of food.

Hermione giggled. It was so much like Ron to talk with a mouth full and pay no attention to it.

Ron noticed her laugh, and felt as his ears burned with embarrassment.

"Er, sorry," He apologized as he swallowed.

"No, no it's okay. It reminded me of _so _many dinners at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

Ron blushed again, unsure why this time, but he figured it was due to the way Hermione looked at him. It made his stomach flip and he couldn't understand why this girl had such an effect on him.

"So, part of the reason I asked you out was to get to know you, considering I know nothing about you, I thought it would be a good idea," Ron said simply.

The moment the words left his mouth, he wished he could pull them back in. Hermione's smile vanished from her face, and sadness to its place.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking," Ron rushed.

Hermione just shook her head and took a second to compose herself.

"It's fine. I'm okay. But what would you like to know?" She asked him.

"Let's start with your last name," Ron suggested.

"Granger. next question."

"Hmmm, what was your first impression of me?"

"Honestly, I hated you."

Hermione's response shocked Ron, but the moment she laughed, he relaxed.

"It was our first year, and I was trying to help you in charms class. See you weren't pronouncing the spell right and I just wanted to help. But you took it the wrong way, and after class, you, harry, seamus and dean all made fun of me. I locked myself in the bathroom for the rest of the night," She explained.

"There was a troll," Ron whispered. His eyebrows were hunched together and he was searching his brain for what caused him to say that.

Hermione starred at him wide-eyed, unsure she had heard correctly.

"What did you just say?" She asked hesitantly.

"There was a troll, in the bathroom. Wasn't there?"

Hermione screamed and jumped from the table. She couldn't resist throwing her arms around Ron and hugging him tight.

"YES! YES THERE WAS!" She exclaimed.

Ron, realizing he was right, Jumped from his chair and returned Hermione's hug; lifting her from the ground and spinning her in his arms.

Ron looked into her beautiful brown eyes, and had the sudden erge to kiss her. Before thinking it over, he leaned in and planted a small kiss on her lips. Hermione returned it with full force, too happy to understand what she was doing.

The kiss deepened and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck, rubbing her hands through his short red hair.

Ron softly rested his hands on her lower back as he kissed her. He didn't know why, and frankly he didn't care; all he knew is he didn't want the kiss to end.

Hermione pulled away after a few minutes, and wiggled out of his grip.

Ron was about to ask what she was doing, but she quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the house.

"We have to tell the family!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Once the whole Weasley family, along with Harry, was seated in the kitchen, Hermione decided she couldn't contain her news any longer.<p>

"Ronald remembered the troll!" She squealed.

Mrs. Weasley eyes were glossed with tears instantly, Mr. Weasley was speechless. No one could find the right words to speak, so they all starred in awe at the redheaded boy next to Hermione.

" Was zere anyzing else 'e remembered?" Fleur questioned.

Hermione felt her excitement drain away. Everyone, except Ron, looked at her with hopeful eyes, which made what she had to say even harder.

"Well, no. But that doesn't mean he _doesn't_ remember. We just haven't talked about it yet. I'm sure there must be other things he remembers, we just have to remind him," Hermione explained.

The house seemed disappointed with Hermione's explanation, all besides Molly, who was running towards Ron with open arms.

"My baby is coming back to me! Oh Ronald you don't know how happy this makes me. Think hard dear, is there anything, anything at all that you remember?" She asked.

Ron thought for a moment, feeling the pressure of everyone's eyes on him as they waited for an answer.

Finally he shook his head,

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I won't be able to update again til Friday or Saturday, but since next weekend is a three day weekend(for me at least) I will update at least twice. <strong>

**Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope to see some more 3**


	5. Chapter 4

_**OH. MY. GOSH. **_I'm so embarrassed by how many stupid spelling/grammar mistakes I made last time. I am SO sorry if any of that annoyed-or confused-any of you guys.

Also, I've had a horrible week. Just not a good one, and I'm pretty sure it reflects in this chapter, so I'm sorry if this is disappointing/written weird.

review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by with every member of the family, including Hermione and Harry, telling stories they thought would trigger a memory. However, it seemed Ron could only remember small things that had to do with Hermione, and only when Hermione mentioned them. The family thought it was odd, but didn't question it, for they knew that there was unlikely any explanation for these bizarre events.<p>

Ron and Harry were sound asleep in the bedroom they shared. The soft sound of them inhaling and exhaling was the only thing that broke the peaceful silence. Both boys were exhausted from the long week they had just encountered, and met sleep happily. Ron rolled in his bed as he dreamed, subconsciously smiling at the scene that played in his head.

_Hermione was dressed in a beautiful silk blue dress. She looked stunning as she danced in rhythm of the music. Her laugh and smile seemed to brighten the room. Ron sat on a seat, watching Hermione as she danced and enjoyed life. He was mesmerized by the way she glided across the floor, her beauty radiating with each step she took. She turned to look at Ron and smiled. He could feel his heart melt in his chest as he smiled back at the girl he loved. _

_Suddenly Ron's smile turned to a mixture of shock and horror as a giant spider made its way to Hermione. Did she not see it? He wondered. She was just smiling and waving at him while the spider inched closer to her. HERMIONE MOVE! Ron thought angrily as he tried to point to the spider behind her. _

_In one quick snap, the spider munched down on Hermione, engulfing her into its mouth. _

"HERMIONE NO!" Ron shouted as he jolted awake.

He was covered head to toe in sweat, and felt his heart pounding loudly against his chest. He was trembling slightly.

Harry sat up in bed, and searched the room.

"Ron?" he asked nervously.

"Harry! I've got to see if Hermione is alright!" Ron yelled as he flew his feet from the bed and stood up.

"Bloody hell. What are you talking about? It's the middle of the night, you can't just storm into her roo-"

Ron was out the door before Harry could finish his thought.

* * *

><p>When Harry realized what was exactly happening, he jumped out of bed and ran after Ron.<p>

He caught up with him right as he was about to enter Hermione and Ginny's room.

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

Ron snapped him head around and looked at Harry with a panic expression.

"Do not wake them up, it was a just a nightmare. You can't just go barging in on-"

Harry let a sigh as Ron ignored him and walked into the room.

"Merlin," He mumbled.

Ron stood over the peaceful sleeping girl, and relaxed. _She's alright._

"Ron, come on. Don't wake her," Harry pleaded.

Ron turned and smiled at the boy who was supposedly his best friend. He longed to know what their friendship was really like, but every time he tried to think about it, it was like his mind hit a wall.

"Alright, don't get your knickers in a knot," He winked at Harry.

Harry couldn't suppress a small chuckle, which caused both girls to stir in their sleep.

Before leaving, Ron bent over and placed a light kiss on Hermione's forehand.

* * *

><p>Hermione stretched her arms and yawned. By the height of the sun, she guessed it was around 5 in the morning. <em>Early bird catches the worm,<em> she thought as she stretched her arms one last time before getting up.

In the bed next to hers, Ginny was passed out. Her sheets looked like she had been tossing and turning all night, and she was currently positioned with half of her body hanging off the bed. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

After doing a quick spell to make her bed, she made her way to the bathroom and started the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin, and out of habit began to hum an Elton John song her father used to sing for her.

She washed her hair happily as she hummed the familiar tune, occanisionally singing out some of the lyrics.

"And it seems to me you lived your life like a candle in the wind. Never knowing who to cling to when the rain set in. And I would have liked to have known you, but I was just a kid," She sang.

Ron awoke to the soft sound of a voice singing. He rose from his bed quietly, making sure to not wake Harry this time, and walked toward the bathroom.

He pressed his ear against the door and listened as the soft voice sang.

"Loneliness was tough, the toughest role you ever played. Hollywood created a superstar, and pain was the price you paid."

Ron smiled as he recognized the voice. He sat outside the door and listened to her sing, absorbing the moment. Hermione's voice seemed to run through his veins and spark something inside of him. He didn't understand why he felt this way about someone he had just met( sort of), but there was no denying the feelings he had when he was with her or thinking about her.

He snapped back to reality when he heard the water shut off and the singing stop. He debated whether or not to surprise her, but at the last minute decided to go down to the kitchen instead.

* * *

><p>Hermione, now fully dressed, walked down the stairs with a book in her hand, and headed into the kitchen. To her delight, it was empty. She walked to the back door and opened it, smelling the fresh air. A small peaceful sigh escaped between her lips as she walked through the yard to a nearby tree.<p>

She sat down and crossed her legs, opening her book to the marked page. She read a view pages before a sound startled her. She turned her head around just as something went flying past her.

The speed of the broom caused her hair to blow into her face, and she tried to brush the frizzy strands from her eyes.

"RONALD!" She screamed as the broom came zooming back towards her.

"Don't you dare come near me with that thing, or I'll hex you so fast you won't know what happened!" She warned.

Ron either didn't hear her remark or completely ignored it because within a few seconds he was flying right towards Hermione once again.

" RON! DONT!" She screamed as he grabbed for her hand and pulled her onto the broom.

Ron threw back his head and laughed.

"Calm down Hermione, don't you trust me?" Ron teased.

Hermione felt her face flush, and she tightened her grip around Ron.

"Of course I trust _you,_ it's your ideas I don't trust, along with heights," She stated defensively.

Ron rolled his eyes and flew through the yard. He felt content with the feeling of her rapped so closely to him, and he smiled to himself. _My Hermione_, he thought.

After awhile, Hermione wasn't sure how long for she had her eyes tightly closed, they landed on the ground. Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief and frantically jumped from the broom.

"Don't ever do that to me again Ronald Weasley!" She shook her finger at him as she tried to regain her balance.

"Seems to me that you rather enjoyed the flight," Ron shot back.

Hermione felt her temper rise, then suddenly drop. _What was she getting so upset over? She couldn't deny that she had actually somewhat enjoyed being so close to Ron_. Hermione shook her head and cleared her thoughts.

"Well, I guess I won't hex you this time, but do it again Ron and I'll be sure to," She teased as she took a step closer to him.

Ron rapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

"Lighten up," He whispered.

He tilted his head down and kissed her softly, and she returned the kiss happily.

Suddenly their kissing deepened. Hermione had her hands around his neck, stretching onto her tippytoes to reach his lips. Ron was holding her waist with one hand while gently rubbing her back with the other.

A memory of another girl came to Ron's mind and before he could stop the words from coming out, he whispered, "Lavender"

Hermione pulled back instantly. Sure she had heard wrong.

"W-what did you just call me?" Hermione asked.

Ron was horrified with waht he had just said, and unsure why he had even said it.

"I...I-er...I" He rambled.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU SAID. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME _LAVENDER! _IS THAT WHOM YOU THINK OF WHEN YOU KISS ME?" Hermione screamed as she pointed her finger in his face.

Ron reached out to Hermione, not understanding what exactly was happening, but knew it wasn't good.

"Get your bloody hands off me!"

Hermione started to storm away, feeling her body shake with anger. How dare he confuse me with _her?_ She angrily thought as she made her way towards the house.

Ron, who was paralysed for a moment in shock, now found his feet and chased after Hermione. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"I...no..I-er, no-I mean I don't know who-"

"Stuplify," Hermione pointed her wand at the boy. He fell to the ground as Hermione walked through the kitchen door, slamming it shut as hard as she could.

* * *

><p>The whole house woke from the sound of the door slamming shut.<p>

Harry and Ginny were the first ones down the stairs, and were stunned by what they saw. Hermione was sitting at the table, angry tears falling from her eyes. Her face was red with anger, and her wand lay on the table next to her.

"Godric, what happened Hermione?" They asked in unison.

Hermione glared at them through her tears and threw her hands up in the air in exacerbation.

"He called _ME_...Lavender," She said the name as if it were poisonous.

Harry and Ginny quickly glanced at each other and then back at the angry bushy haired girl.

"Oh Hermione, he was probably just confused-"

"He better be bloody freakin' confused. I won't think twice about hexing him again once he walks through this door," Hermione stated harshly.

Both Harry and Ginny were taken back by the words she said, and Ginny's eyes grew with horror once the words fully sunk in.

"You hexed my brother?" She asked in a voice barley above a whisper.

"Merlin Hermione, you can't just go around-"

"Oh yes I bloody well can. If you two are so worried about him, I expect you'll find him lying in the grass outside," Hermione shot back.

Harry eyed his friend and let out a huge sigh. Without changing his gaze at Hermione, he told Ginny to go out and check on her brother.

It took a moment for Ginny to move, but within a second she was out the door rushing to her brother.

"Listen Harry, I-"

"No Hermione you listen," Harry started as he took a seat across from Hermione. "You knew this was going to be hard. You knew there were going to be times when you would get so furious with him, but you signed up for this. No one is forcing you to stay here, and if you act like this again, people _will_ be forcing you to leave. His memory is messed up 'Mione. What did you expect? That he would assume you were his first and only girlfriend? Lavender meant a lot to him at the time. You shouldn't be mad that he remembered his first kiss. That's ridiculously," He lectured.

Hermione felt ashamed, and felt tears of sorrow replace the angry ones.

"Oh Harry, I don't know what to do. I just thought-I honestly thought he was coming back to us," She covered her face with her hands to hide the sobs.

Harry reached out and patted his best friend's arm.

"He _is _coming back to us. That's why this incident happened. And just between you and me, if it were Ginny that had called me Dean, I would have considered hexing her myself."

Hermione laughed and swiped away the tears on her cheeks. Both heads turned as the door opened and Ginny, along with a very confused looking Ron, entered.

"Is there anything you want to say Hermione?" Ginny raised her eyebrows suspiciously when she asked.

Hermione swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry Ronald," Hermione sobbed as she stood from her seat and walked over to him.

"Bloody women. Freaking mad I'll tell you. One minute they love you, the next minute they're trying to kill you," Ron mumbled.

The spell that hit Ron wasn't from Hermione this time, but Ginny.

Hermione starred at her in awe, surprised by what had just happened.

"I think he deserved that one. Not all women are crazy. Harry, take care of this will you? I need to go get cleaned up," Ginny stated calmly as she let her stunned brother fall to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>To wheelchairby284:<strong> I've requested 10 different betas, and haven't heard back from any, that's why I put on my first chapter that I was looking for a beta. so if you have any in mind, it would really help me out. You can PM me about that. Also, I know that Fred and George aren't the comforting type, I even _wrote_ that Fred felt uncomfortable comforting Hermione, but he did it because he felt that she was a sister to him. And personally I liked Percy speaking out; by speaking out, he was following the rules. Mrs. Weasley was being overprotective, which is what she **wasn't **suppose to be doing. But thanks for the critism, I appreciate it.

**I want to make a shout out to the ones who have supported this story since the first post :) _I love you for it!_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Im starting it off by saying I'm sorry it's taken this long to write this short of a chapter. It's not a great one either. But I felt I owed it to those who still are reading this to have some sort of update after a long break. I'll be updating again in the coming week, and the chapters _will_ be better. **

**Read and Review :)**

* * *

><p>When Ron woke, he quickly realized he was in his bed. He rolled over and saw a very eager looking Harry watching him.<p>

"Blimey what happened?" Ron asked as he stretched his arms.

Harry laughed, which confused Ron, and shook his head.

"You were stunned-twice actually. But normally it doesn't take two hours for the person stunned to come around. I don't really know what's wrong with you," Harry laughed.

Ron looked at him curiously, unsure why he had been stunned.

"Oh right, your memory problem. You called Hermione-"

"Lavender," Ron whispered.

"Mate you have got to stop whispering her name like that, you're basically setting yourself up as a major target," Harry removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't even know who she bloody is! And it doesn't help that you find my pain hilarious. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face," Ron said angrily.

Harry immediately stopped smiling, and looked at his best friend with sympathy.

"She was your first girlfriend. Sixth year. She was-well bloody mad is the right word for it. You spent your sixth year snogging her every chance you got."

"Then what happened? Why didn't work out?" Ron questioned.

Harry fell silent. He felt uncomfortable and awkward to be sharing the next part with him, but he knew Hermione would feel more uncomfortable.

"Well..er, you see-there was an 'accident' and you ended up in the hospital wing...and well…hmmm..Hermione and I came to see you. And Lavender came barging in acting all protective of you...and well you sorta whispered Hermione's name instead of Lavenders, kind of like you did today," Harry explained.

Ron felt his face warm and he avoided Harry's eyes.

"I'm a right fowl git, you know that?" He stated quietly.

Before Harry could respond, the door opened and two girls emerged.

Ron felt his chest tighten as the girl with the frizzy brown hair took a seat beside Harry on the bed, the red head doing the same.

"How are you feeling Ronald?" the brown haired girl asked quietly, looking everywhere but at him.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. _Merlin, what was her name? Come on Ron, think. You know this. You just heard it. Think hard. _Ron's brow creased together in concentration.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"I think he's just processing some things we just talked about, come on guys, let's give him some space," Harry tried to suggest, but Ginny ignored his thought and made her way towards her brother.

She sat down next to him and squeezed his hand, searching his eyes for an answer.

"Ron, what is it?" She asked calmly.

Ron's eyes were rested on the frizzy haired girl in the corner of the room. She had her arms crossed over her chest in a defensive manor, and she stood up straight; something, however, gave off the hint that she was well past the energy needed for an argument.

"Hermione," the name finally came to him.

"What?" Hermione asked puzzled, finally making eye contact with him.

Ron sighed, running a hand through his hair and glancing at Harry.

Harry looked his gaze with Ron, before turning around and eyeing Hermione.

"Isn't there something you wanted to say to Ron, Hermione?" Harry questioned.

Hermione's face reddened and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not going to apologize for hexing you Ronald," Hermione stated defensively.

It was Harry's turn to sigh; clearly the discussion from earlier had done nothing.

"Always so stubborn and proud, aren't you?" Ron shot back.

Hermione opened her mouth to shout out an insult, but one look from Harry and she snapped it shut.

"Bloody hell you two, I've just about had it," Ginny shouted upset as she rose from the bed.

"It's not my faul-" Ron began.

"Oh it bloody is! Stop playing the 'oh I can't remember' card. It's not an excuse!" Ginny rammed her finger in his face.

"And you!" She spun around to face the now shocked Hermione, "You need to stop acting like your knickers are constantly in a knot!"

Everyone was speechless as Ginny stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

"She's got a point, ya know." Harry stated as he adjusted his glasses.

Hermione sighed, letting her guard fall down and looked towards her two best friends.

"I'm sorry, I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around, nor have I ever been," Hermione started.

"No, I know this can't be easy on you. And I wish it was. I'm sorry 'mione. I really am," Ron explained.

Harry laughed, and rose from his bed.

"I'll leave you two to do whatever it is you need to do," and walked out of the room, leaving them once again in silence.


End file.
